For the Last Time, No Changes!
Life in Ponyville was about to change for Rainbow Dash the Blue Pony. She and Spot were expecting a baby. Rainbow Dash spent all of her time preparing for the birth and was starting to lose touch with her friends. Spot noticed that Fluttershy, the yellow pony, had been distant lately. He wanted Rainbow Dash to talk with her about it. Fluttershy was worried she was going soft. She said she was happy about the baby, but that this was Rainbow Dash’s adventure, not hers. She was thinking of moving on. Rainbow Dash was offended and hurt. Grumpily, she told Fluttershy to go find some adventure elsewhere. Twilight the Purple Pony tried to get Fluttershy to stay. whoa, whoa. This should be the best time of our lives. We’re having a baby!’’ Twilight said. Fluttershy insisted that it wasn’t their baby; it was the blue ponies ‘’Yeah, but we’re a herd. A family,’’ said Twilight. Fluttershy convinced Twilight that things had changed and it was time for the herd to break up. Twilight wandered off, dejected. Twilight fell into an underground cavern. There she discovered three giant eggs. ‘’Aw, poor guys. I know what it’s like to feel abandoned,’’ she said. ‘’Don’t worry. You’re not alone anymore.’’ Twilight rolled the eggs back toward the village. But they got away from her and careened wildly down a hill. She caught up with two. The third was headed for certain doom, until Spot caught it. Rainbow Dash said that stealing someone else eggs and nearly breaking one of them did not show much potential for Twilight being a good parent. Twilight moped away. ‘’ get it. I’ take them back,’’ she said. have your family and I’m better off alone. By myself. A Fortress of Solitude. In the ice. Forever. A lone, lonely loner!’’ But Twilight didn’t really want to take them back. She found shelter for the eggs overnight. In the morning, they had hatched into three baby Tyrannosaurus rex. The little dinosaurs adored Twilight and followed her everywhere. Twilight was thrilled. a mommy,’’ she said. Proudly, Twilight brought the dinosaurs back to the village, where they wrecked havoc. They destroyed the playground Rainbow Dash had built. Twilight apologized and made the dinos spit out the neighborhood kids they had swallowed. Suddenly a roar shook the village. The dinosaurs’ real mother had followed their trail out of her underground home. Rainbow Dash and the others had thought dinosaurs were extinct. If so, Rainbow Dash said, that was one angry fossil. Rainbow Dash yelled at Twilight to give up the hatchlings---this was obviously their mother. Twilight was obstinate. ‘’Look, these are my kids and you’re gonna have to go through me to get them,’’ she told the dinosaur. Momma dinosaur simply picked up Twilight along with the babies and carried them all off by their tails. On her way back underground, she passed Fluttershy, who recognized Twilight and chased after them. Rainbow Dash and the rest of the herd---Spot and his chipmunk brothers Chip and Dale---also followed the dinos underground, determined to save their friend. After the icy caves, they found a yawning gap in the earth, bridged by a giant dinosaur skeleton. Rainbow Dash wanted Spot to turn back. This was too dangerous, she said. But he refused. Rainbow Dash insisted, though, that if he felt the baby coming, they had to leave. Soon the herd emerged into a tropical subterranean world. Everything was huge. Trees towered above them, and far above the trees rose the heads of unbelievably large dinosaurs. Even Rainbow Dash seemed small here. Not all of the dinosaurs were gentle giants, though. A vicious Ankylosaurus with a spiked tail leaped out at the herd. Fluttershy kept the chipmunks from being eaten, but it was Spot who found their escape route---down the long neck of a Diplodocus. On the forest floor, they were surrounded by more dinosaurs. The friends didn’t know where to turn. Suddenly a dog named Scamp swung in on a vine. He told the herd to hide, then threw exploding berries at the dinosaurs to cover their escape. They thanked Scamp, who was curious to know why they were underground. A friend of theirs had been carried off by a dinosaur, they said. Scamp assured them that, in that case, their friend was dead and they should go home. But Twilight was not dead, at least not yet. When Momma dinosaur eventually put down her babies, it certainly looked like she was going to do away with her. ‘’If you eat me, it will send a bad message,’’ Twilight warned. The baby dinos growled at Momma and got between her and Twilight. She stopped. ‘’Ha! Score one for the purple pony!’’ Twilight cried. Momma dino let Twilight stay, but they had some disagreements about how to raise the kids. ‘’I say they’re vegetarian, you say I say we talk about this you say I don’t call that communication,’’ Twilight complained. Suddenly Momma heard something and shooed the kids out of the open. ‘’What are you afraid of? You’re the biggest thing on Earth,’’ Twilight said. ‘’Aren’t you?’’ Twilight grabbed onto her tail and caught a ride. When Momma put the kids in a cave, Twilight thought she was going to be left outside alone. Then Momma picked her up and curled her safe in her tail with the others. ‘’Aw, you’re a real softie, you know that?’’ Twilight asked. Scamp told Rainbow Dash and the others about his dangerous underground world. Scamp was obsessed with Reggie, a gigantic brown bulldog. The last time they met, Scamp lost an eye, but Reggie lost a tooth, which Scamp now used as a knife. Reggie was the fiercest of all the animals. But he was not the only danger they might face if they kept following Twilight. Rainbow Dash and the others were not willing to give up yet, especially when Scamp admitted he had seen the Momma dinosaur carrying their friend toward Lava Falls. It would be a dangerous journey, Scamp warned. They would have to go through the Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, to the Plates of Woe. The Jungle of Misery seemed harmless enough, until Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were swallowed by an animal-eating plant. Scamp appeared and dived in after them. He used his knife to cut the right cord and the plant flopped open. Spot thanked Scamp and asked if he would help them find Twilight. He thought they were crazy. But then, he thought he was crazy, too. So he agreed to lead them. Next they came to the Chasm of Death. The only way across was a dinosaur skeleton ribcage that traveled back and forth like a gondola on a vine strung over the deep pit. Spot and Scamp got over with no trouble, but when it was the others’ turn, the ribcage contraption got stuck midway. Scamp warned everyone to hold their breath. The fumes that rose from the pit were deadly, he said. But soon they could not stand it any longer and breathed in. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably in high, squeaky voices. Scamp yelled to them to stop it. The pit was full of skeletons from creatures who had died laughing. Finally, Spot had to grab the vines and pull the giggling group to safety. At the Plates of Woe, the group had to separate. Spot went into labor when he was stuck on a high ledge. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy spotted a group of vicious little dinosaurs that were trying to get to him. Rainbow Dash started to panic, but Fluttershy assured her she had Rainbow Dash’s back---they would protect Spot together. With Reggie closing in, Scamp hatched an insane plan to rescue Twilight. He and the two chipmunks dove off a cliff onto the back of a flying Pterodactyl. They hunted for Twilight, who had been separated from Momma and the little dinosaurs. They spotted Twilight on a rock, floating down a river of lava toward Lava Falls. As Twilight’s rock tipped over the falls, she announced: ‘’This is the end of Twilight the Purple Pony!’’ But Scamp, Chip, and Dale swooped in at the last possible moment and flew her out. Everyone joined Spot on the ledge with his newborn daughter, Pinkie Pie. Twilight cooed over the beautiful baby. looks just like her brother, she said. goodness. O, no offense, Rainbow Dash! You’re beautiful on the inside. Rainbow Dash told Twilight it was good to have her back. Fluttershy said she had missed Twilight. And Scamp said he forgot what it was like to be part of a family. Scamp led the herd back to the place where they had first entered the underground world. But before they could say goodbye, Scamp realized they were not alone. Reggie had found them. Scamp shouted to the others to run for the cave while he drew the bulldog away. Reggie saw his tooth in Scamp’s paw and went after him. After getting the others to safety, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight ran back to help Scamp. Just as Reggie was about to swallow the dog, Fluttershy leapt through the bulldog jaws and grabbed them. They tied Reggie up with vines, but they knew that wouldn’t hold him long. Sure enough, Reggie broke free and headed right for Twilight. Then another giant animal appeared. It was the Momma T-rex. She rushed at Reggie and drove him off a cliff. Once Reggie was gone, Momma dinosaur brought the babies out to say goodbye to Twilight. ‘’You’re where you belong now,’’ Twilight told them. I’m sure you’re going to grow up to be giant, horrifying dinosaurs, just like your mother. And momma, take good care of our kids.’’ She licked her and Twilight got hugs from the little ones. Rainbow Dash told Twilight she had been a good parent. The only one who was unhappy was Scamp. With the great brown bulldog gone, he suddenly had no purpose in life. What would he do? The others said he should go up to the surface with them and join their herd. Scamp was touched. But as Scamp was about to leave the ice caves with the others, he heard Reggie’s distant bark. The bulldog was still alive. Fluttershy understood Scamp’s need for adventure. Scamp raced happily back to the underground world, destroying the skeleton bridge in the process, so no more dinosaurs would cross it. On the surface, Pinkie Pie happily explored a new world of ice and snow, surrounded by her loving family. The others asked Fluttershy where Scamp was. She said not to worry, Scamp was where he wanted to be. And Fluttershy had realized she was where she wanted to be, too. Life with the herd was still an adventure and she belonged with her friends. Category:No Changes!